


Spike - Hunger for violence

by Scarlett Spike (Salvachester)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Scarlett%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and his various violent fights. Song: Dragula by Rob Zombie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike - Hunger for violence

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Spike and some of his amazing fights.


End file.
